User talk:Annytin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting ~ Pirates Online Players Cafe ~ Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin Can you make me an Admin on the wiki? Zeke Rules Can I be in charge of making the rules? Zeke Rules Hey Keira, I'm on my uncle's computer, I can't download Pirates Online on it, because it's too old. ( Which really stinks!!! ) Should I make up the rules? We need SOME rules if we're going to maintain the wiki. Zeke Adminship Application hiya keira, nice job on the wiki background and layout btw, i was wondering if i could be an admin -Nicholas Nikolai person who edited or whatever on this.. dont. click leave a message and be sure u type a title in The Lies She's f***ing lying to you, it's just a load of bulls***. I wasn't married before I was married to you. I had 2 other girlfriends but never got married. It's false, completely false, I've been on for about 10 minutes in the last 3 days, and what I did in those 10 minutes was ask Lawrence Daggerpaine about my costume for Pirates Of The Caribbean Online : On Stranger Tides, and sink the QAR with him once. Zeke P.S., SHE'S A FREAKING LIAR! Guys Zeke Keira JUST STOP IT. Forget about it it's in the past what happened happened you can't change it you can't take something back you said on the internet so JUST FORGET ABOUT IT I bet Mar was just lying so you two would fight and deivorce and then she would marry Zeke she had to have a way to get something she wanted to fit in there. So just forget maybe kick out Mar and just be in love with each other again ok? Good because it's sad when you two fight :'( ~ Peacekeeper of this Wiki 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ~ Meet in game Hi Keira. Can you come on I've been so bored these past two days :'( 19:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Crazy I'm going crazy O_O WHAT YEAR IS THIS. WHAT AM I DOING. HOW DO THESE WORDS KEEP APPEARING ON THIS SCREEN. Ok Ok I'm cool. So when do you think you can come on? Because whenever I try to come on when I think you're on I always am on when NOBODY is on. I haven't even seen Zeke since two days... Maybe even more. Oh and I already had found the userbox. re : Ok Ok I'm now going to go crazy on game and scare some people. Code I can tell you the code in the game tomorrow or if you are on this afternoon. Code Ok if you are on delete this right away the code is with the around it. Look at this delete this THEN put it on your page cannot let this get into the wrong hands. Still haven't seen Zeke. Ok Ok I won't be offended about you not saying thank you back to me. But I will tell you Zeke just came on on Raidrage